banefandomcom-20200213-history
These admins spell SCORCH as SKARCH!What the FUCK is wrong with them?
Why the fuck is this happening?Bloody retarded fuckers! Arf, arf Yeah, yeah, yeah Grrr..... Uh, yo'don't get it twisted This rap shit, is mine Motherfucker, it's not a fucking game Fuck what you heard It's what you hearin' It's what you hearin' (Listen) It's what you hearin' (Listen) It's what you hearin' (Listen) X gon' give it to ya Fuck waitin' for you to get it on your own X gonna deliver to ya Knock knock, open up the door, it's real With the non-stop, pop pop and stainless steel. Go hard gettin' busy with it, but I got such a good heart That I'll make a motherfucker wonder if he did it Damn right and I'll do it again 'Cuz I am right so I goes to win Break bread wit the enemy But no matter how many cats I break bread with I'll break who you sendin' me You motherfuckers never wanted nothin' but your life saved Bitch and that's on a light day I'm gettin' down, down, maken niggas say freeze But won't be the one endin' up on his knees Bitch please If the only thing you cats did is come out to play Stay out my way Motherfucker First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya Ain't never gave nothin' to me But every time I turn around Cats got they hands out wantin' something from me I ain't got it so you can't get it Let's leave it at that cuz I ain't with it Hit it wit full strength, I'm a jail nigga So I face the world like it's Earl in the bullpen You against me, me against you Whatever, whenever nigga Fuck you gon' do? I'm a wolf in sheep clothing Only nigga that you know who can chill Come back and get the streets open I've been doing this for nineteen years Niggas wanna fight me? Fight these tears I put in work and it's all for the kids But these cats done forgot what work is (Uh-huh!) They don't know who we be Lookin', but they don't know who they see nigga First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya Aiiyo where my niggaz at? I know I got them down in the game Give em love and they give it back (Pow!) Talk too much for too long (What?) Don't give up you're too strong (What?) Love to the wild wild hundreds Shout out to niggaz that done it And it ain't even about the dough It's about gettin' down for what you stand for yo', for real First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya First we gonna ROCK, then we gonna ROLL Then we let it POP, DON'T LET IT GO X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya X gonna give it to ya He gonna give it to ya '''' Category:People